


feverish and about to blow

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Open Relationships, light painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For P's <a href="http://hostagesfic.livejournal.com/3524.html?thread=9156#t9156">prompt</a> at the Rare(r) Pair Gifting: Zayn/Little Mix.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them never really been exclusive, per se. She’s much too attached to her vibrator, and Leigh-Anne’s tongue to commit to only Zayn, and he’s much too often caught up in the way Louis will <i>not shut up</i> about his sex life to only jerk off to the sight of her. So, no, they’re not exclusive but they are together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feverish and about to blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostagesfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostagesfic/gifts).



> Title from Love Drunk, and I'd like to apologise for how out of character the girls may be. Sorry it took so long, but I hope you like this, P!
> 
> Consider this a no-STIs AU, as safe sex is not practised here.
> 
> Also on [LJ](http://shrdmdnssftw.livejournal.com/21314.html).

Perrie loves having the element of surprise, which is exactly why she chooses to wait until Zayn is up against the wall, hands stretched above him and her fingers in his arse, before she brings it up.

“You love this, don’t you?”

Zayn whines, too caught up in the way her fingers make him feel full to speak properly. Perrie laughs and it’s sweet and honest.

She lets go of Zayn’s arms, trusts him to hold himself still against the wall, and instead uses her left hand to leave teasing touches along his skin. Tracing his shoulder blades, Perrie follows the smooth curves of his skin, over the bumps of his spine and across to his waist. Her right hand slowing in its rhythm, she tries to talk to Zayn again.

“It’s your favourite, being on display for me,” she says and it’s not a question.

Zayn nods anyway, too aware of the way that her fingers slide in, smooth and slicked with lube. Perrie leaves them in him, uses her thumb to feel where he’s stretched around her. “How’d you like it if we put on a little show then, hey? Let my girls know what I love so much about you?”

She digs into his waist with the nails of her left hand then, too, hears and _feels_ Zayn groan at the combination of her words and hands, watches as his hips stutter forward, cock aching to get friction against the hard wall.

“Yeah,” Perrie says with a smile. “Think you would like that.”

“Please,” he says and Perrie knows what it is that Zayn’s actually asking for, pulls her fingers out, dragging at Zayn’s rim as she goes, then thrusting back in with force, nails digging into his side once more. She watches as he comes, cock untouched, at the thought of being fucked, fucking Perrie and Jade and Jesy and Leigh-Anne.

-

By the time Perrie manages to organise everything, it’s somehow slipped Zayn’s mind. In between the days of signing and touring and press, and the nights of bad reality TV and trying to actually sleep, they’ve not actually brought it up.

On the one hand, Perrie supposes it’s not exactly dinner talk. _How was your day_ , and _did you see that news report_ , and _Jesy really would like to see you bent over her lap_. No, Perrie thinks that Zayn might actually choke on his drink if she did that, so she doesn’t bring it up. On the other hand, she’s aware of the thought that it might actually surprise him, wants to bring in something else to what they already have.

The two of them never really been exclusive, per se. She’s much too attached to her vibrator, and Leigh-Anne’s tongue to commit to only Zayn, and he’s much too often caught up in the way Louis will _not shut up_ about his sex life to only jerk off to the sight of her. So, no, they’re not exclusive but they are _together_.

Perrie knows that he loves being with her and knows that nothing, so far, has changed that. So she goes ahead and asks the other girls, has them clear it with their boyfriends, and pick a date.

Leigh-Anne is on board straight away, smiles at Perrie when she raises the question because they both know that she’s imagined this before - being in bed with Perrie, mouth on her cunt, tracing circles and letters over Perrie’s clit while Zayn fucks into her from behind.

Jade’s a little bit harder to convince, not comfortable at the thought of getting in between Perrie and Zayn until Perrie explains that that’s _exactly_ what they want out of this. Still, she squeaks when Perrie kisses her, lightly, on the lips, a _thanks, love_ for being so open, trying this for Perrie’s sake.

In the end, Perrie doesn’t even have to ask Jesy, she’s already heard from the other two about the plans, acts affronted that Perrie didn’t ask her first, then asks if Zayn can actually put much force into his thrusts with slim thighs like that. Perrie just smiles, and suggests that Jesy find out for herself.

Perrie sets it up, and then, when everything is in place, brings it up once more with Zayn. They’re spread out on the couch when she says it, his head in her lap, and her fingers carding through his fringe.

She knows he has the Saturday off next week, has told the girls this and begged out of press for all of them. It’s not going to be a night thing, because that’s too obvious, and because she wants them to really see what Zayn looks like when he’s turned on. As the telly hums on in the background, she stops fiddling with his hair and starts tugging at it in the way she knows he likes.

“Zayn,” Perrie starts, and he answers her with a _hm?_

“You know how I talked about getting the girls involved, yeah?”

Zayn makes another vague grunting sound, too absorbed in the way Perris is still pulling, short, sharp tugs of his hair, to say more.

“I brought it up with them and they all seem pretty happy to do it, so.” She trails off.

Zayn blinks a couple of times then, twists his head so that she lets go and he can turn to face her. “As in, actually, the four of you?”

Perrie nods, smiling.

“All at once,” he says, and it’s less of a question now.

She can already tell that Zayn’s not expected it but is accepting of it, wants it. “The five of us, yeah, my boy and my girls.”

Perrie’s stroking his left arm now, hand moving over the warm blank skin. She loves that he has this bare, that when they’re in bed she can lift his arms up and press bruises into his tan skin, undisguised and uncovered by dark tattoos. 

“So what d’you think?” Perrie asks again, because she has to be certain they’re all on board here.

Zayn pulls himself up in response, kisses her full on the lips, tongue tracing her bottom lip and then slipping inside her mouth, kissing her deep. “Yes,” he says, and it’s almost sighed against her mouth, barely heard but enough for her to know. “Yes, please.”

-

He tries not to get too worked up about it. Zayn’d be lying if he said he’s never been in bed with more than one girl before, or more than one person even. He’s been privy to watching other people in bed too, watched as Harry worked his fingers over some girl’s tits, sucked lovebites into her neck and turned to Zayn to smirk at him, alone in the next bed. Still, this isn’t quite the same.

He knows that Perrie has been wanting this for a while, sees it in the way that she’ll always “accidentally” leave her Skype window open as she kisses Leigh-Anne goodnight, deeper than what’d be warranted for just friends. Knows that she’s appreciative of the way Jesy can move, loves the way her legs go on for days, loves the way that Jade will always act cute but joke dirtily. And maybe he denies it to his mates, but he’s given it a thought in the vague sort of way, where anyone will imagine anything when they’re jerking off.

Since it morphed from a vague fantasy to a solid reality, a date set in their calendar, it’s become much clearer in his mind, unhindered by what Perrie will whisper into his ear as he fucks her, slowly, deeply.

“Leigh wants to know if your lips,” she sighs as he thrusts in, “if your lips will go red when you eat her out.”

And then he’s got a visual, Leigh-Anne straddling his face, riding him harder than Perrie ever would dare. He’s never wanted more from Perrie, never found her lacking but now he can feel that this isn’t about what she’s not got, but what the others can also give.

Zayn lifts his head from where he’s been sucking on her collarbones, kisses a line up her neck and mumbles a soft _yes_ as he picks up the pace.

“Good,” is all Perrie says before bringing her hand down to touch her clit, sensing that Zayn is close. He tries not to hold back, knows she hates it when he slows down to make himself last longer, knows that Perrie would rather him speed up, get her to the same point that he’s at.

“Want you to fuck them as hard as you do me,” Zayn hears her say, words falling out uneven. “Want to help you make them come.”

He thinks about it, gets lost in the idea that Perrie would so carefully let herself go in front of her girls. He can imagine the way her delicate fingers would trail up Jade’s side as Zayn thrusts into her, can imagine her dipping her hand down, first to Jade’s navel, tickling, then down further, to the line where her panties have dug in, following the marks down to her thigh, then back up again. Manicured fingers slipping down to where Jade would be wet, so wet and touching where Jade and Zayn meet.

Yeah, Zayn can see it as clear as day, even as his orgasm makes his vision blur.

-

It’s rather anticlimactic, when the girls walk in. Zayn’s not sure what he was expecting, some sort of bow-chika-wow-wow music playing as they strutted into his place, suspenders and stockings and lingerie, or even a serious mood to fill the room, but really, it’s a day like any other. Perrie has them all come into the living room, has some snacks for herself that Jade pinches soon enough, and Zayn is left to offer them all some drinks.

“We’re right, love,” Jesy says, and it’s with a toothy smile, almost predatory.

Of all of them, Jesy seems to know what she wants, and Zayn likes that in a girl. Probably why he’s so drawn to Perrie, to anyone, really, who has more than an inkling of what they’re into. He’s not sure how this is all meant to unfold but Perrie’s apparently in her element, already slinging both her legs over Leigh-Anne’s lap, lounging out like it’s something that they do all the time.

Which they do, Zayn supposes, much in the same way he’s kissed all the boys, settles into the spaces left between Niall and Louis, into the gaps in bus bunks and between arms and legs. He’s been tangled together with so many other limbs, but this is deliberate, Perrie reaching her arms back so they brush against the soft skin of Jade’s thighs, nails catching on her tights as she stretches.

“So,” Jesy says as she sits herself down, the line of her leg pressing up against Zayn. “Who’s going first?”

Jade almost chokes on her cookie at that, coughs hard and the wracking movements are almost hidden by the way Perrie’s body is shaking with silent laughter, Leigh-Anne just looking on in slight bemusement as her hand moves slowly up and down the length of Perrie’s thigh.

“Thought this was meant to be about all of us,” she says, glancing over to check that Jade’s actually okay. Perrie’s rubbing her hand across the exposed skin of Jade’s stomach, petting softly to calm her down, and Zayn’s already passing over a glass over water.

“It is,” Perrie says. Zayn can feel her eyes following the way that Zayn sits himself back down next to Jesy. “Though I’m sure Zayn would love to show off.”

Leigh-Anne raises an eyebrow at that, fingers pausing at the hem of Perrie’s shorts. “Is he all that good then?”

“He’s okay,” Perrie smiles and Zayn _wants_ , so badly, wants to speak up and say that he’s more okay, but he’s not sure where the line lies yet.

“He looks good,” Jesy says. She’s somehow gotten her arm around him without attracting his notice, a small hand on his waist. Zayn leans into the touch, eager that it looks like they’re finally going somewhere.

“I am,” he says, because he can’t help himself. “Good, that is.”

He smiles, guileless and on the other couch, Jade picks up Perrie’s hands from where they’re laying in her lap, and pulls her closer, so that they’re more snuggled into each other than spread out over the cushions.

“Prove it,” Zayn hears, almost missing it under the sound of his own breathing. His eyes snap to Jade’s face, unsure if she’s really said the words, until she repeats herself. “Kiss Jesy, prove it.”

And that’s - Zayn knows Jade can be forceful when she chooses, is less demure than she looks on the surface but he’d never expected outright orders. She’s still watching him, intent, and when he gets a smile from Perrie, curious looks from the rest of the girls, he turns his head and leans in to press his lips to Jesy’s.

Going into it, he swore he wouldn’t compare, not between the girls. That doesn’t mean his body isn’t taking note of the differences, though, cataloguing the differences, the little moans that slip from Jesy’s throat when he nibbles on her bottom lip, the way she slants her head to kiss him deeper.

When they break for breath, he stays close, feels where his hands are now gripping onto her, a firm hold that he doesn’t want to break. He hears deep breathing, realises that it’s more than just his own breath or Jesy’s, and when he looks, he can see the way that Leigh-Anne is edging into Jade and Perrie’s shared space. She leans into the crook of Perrie’s neck, whispers words in their that Zayn can’t hear and doesn’t care for, not with the way that Jesy’s pulling him back in, kissing him again to the point of distraction.

“C’mon,” says Perrie, and it breaks the moment. Zayn knows that it’s started now, knows that whatever passes between the other three is enough to set the ball rolling, and he watches as she leads them all into the bedroom, sheets already stripped back in preparation.

The door closes behind him, Leigh-Anne already shedding her clothes in the middle of the room, shirt then skirt then tights. Zayn wants to say something, anything to interrupt this silence, but Perrie beats him to it, tells him to strip, then spread himself out on the bed.

She waits until he’s pulling his shirt over his head, until his torso is exposed and they can see the flushed skin, to talk to the other girls. Zayn’s got himself spread out over the sheets before she finishes and watches as Perrie speaks to Jesy, stood at the foot of the bed.

She leans in, hand cupped around Jesy’s ear, and Zayn notices how she tucks a curl behind her ear first, makes sure that she can _touch_ like she wants to. Jesy listens intently to what Perrie is saying, ignoring Jade and Leigh-Anne as they move around the bedroom, and turns to press a kiss to the corner of her jaw when Perrie’s done speaking. He watches as Jesy tugs at the hem of Perrie’s singlet top, pushes her hands underneath the fabric as she takes it off and Zayn wants to see Jesy’s skin.

Zayn wants her on top of him, wants to feel her everywhere, put his hands on her tanned skin and feel the curve of her side. He wants Jesy to ride him, hard, feel her take him like he knows she can but before he can even think to raise this idea, Perrie’s undressed and up on the bed, dragging his arms to hold them above his head.

She arranges herself up near the headboard, sitting comfortable on the pillows next to Zayn’s head, holding him in place. They’ve got a similar view, except that Perrie’s stopping him from moving his upper body around to take a good look. Lifting his head, he can see Jesy slowly taking off Jade’s clothes, smiling like it’s fun, because it is. She ducks her head down, and Zayn thinks that maybe she presses a kiss to Jade’s hip, because Perrie’s moves her fingers to touch her own skin at that spot.

“Love you,” Zayn says to Perrie. He feels like she needs it, in this moment. He wants to remind her that they all want this but that most of all, he wants her, today and tonight and tomorrow and so on. She grabs both of his wrists in response, squeezes tight, _you too_.

Their exchange means that when he looks back, Jesy’s gone from view, Leigh-Anne pulling her own top off as Jade watches, bottom lip bitten between her teeth.

“Hey, it’s not a peep-show,” comes Jesy’s voice and Zayn refocuses to find her crawling between his spread legs, down to a deep blue bra and panties set, clearly meant to show off her best assets. She looks golden in comparison, skin glowing, and Zayn wants to see it set against the sheets, against Perrie’s skin and Leigh-Anne’s teeth.

“I’m just appreciating what I've got for tonight,” Zayn says and Jesy laughs at that.

“I’ll give you something,” she replies and Leigh-Anne groans at the cheesy line, _Jesy_ , and it’s fond.

He smiles, small, then his expression shifts as Jesy swallows him down, no preamble and Perrie presses their hands closer together, holds him still. She builds up a rhythm quickly, sets her hands on his hips for support and Zayn can tell she’s tracing over the tattoos there, exploring his body. He gives up on watching her face, her gaze through thick eyelashes, and stares up at Perrie instead, the way that she’s drinking in the scene.

Zayn’s glad for this, the way that it’s not all for his benefit. It’s an open secret, that Perrie likes watching and being watched. She’s enjoying this, and Zayn can see how she’s itching to have a say in what’s occurring.

“He likes it when you finger him as well,” Perrie says and Zayn almost bucks his hips up, instinctively. He catches himself just in time, stops before Jesy can gag on his cock. Her fingers press harder into his hips in any case, a warning, and she pulls off with an obscene sound.

“So will you, or-” and Jesy’s eyes snap to the side table, where they’ve got the lube, a cock-ring, silk scarves, among other things Perrie thought necessary to have out.

“Didn’t say he’d be getting any,” says Perrie, a smile in her voice and Zayn whines.

Straining his head to look up, he sees Jesy nod in agreeance and then warm, wet heat envelops his cock again. He wants to beg, please, or maybe whine Perrie’s name, but he also wants to be good for her, do what is good for the rest of them. For Jesy, apparently that means sucking him off until her lips are red and swollen, and until he’s aching to return the favour.

In the back of his mind, Zayn’s hyper-aware of the fact that he can’t see Leigh-Anne or Jade. He wonders what it is they’re doing off to the side, whether their fingers are intertwined like Perrie’s and his are; if Leigh-Anne is pressing kisses onto Jade’s skin, the sort that he sees her give Perrie, soft and intimate. He imagines that Jade would like that, intimacy and romance and love, hopes that she’s still getting something of the sort in this arrangement. He can hear the way her breath hitches when his does, something matching the loose pattern that Perrie is tracing across his chest, stopping every so often to flick his nipple, or twist it.

He thinks that maybe she’s sensitive, skin that pebbles up easily under another’s touch. Before he can think it over too much, Jesy’s bobbing down once more, the movement coinciding with a sharp scratch along his chest from Perrie’s nails, and Zayn’s hips jerk, balls pulling up tight as he starts to come in Jesy’s mouth.

Before he’s done, Jesy’s already pulled off, using her hand to bring him the rest of the way and through the aftershocks. She _looks_ like she’s been sucking cock for a while and Zayn wants to rub a thumb over her lips, smear the mess of saliva and come that hasn’t quite been licked off yet. He reaches out to do so but the realisation that he can move his upper body is overtaken by the image of Perrie leaning forward, kissing the corner of Jesy’s mouth, then kissing her openly, pushing her back so that she’s kneeling at the end of the bed.

Zayn sits up, worn down by his orgasm but still wanting to watch. He wants to know if his suspicions are correct, wants to see Leigh-Anne and Jade and Perrie and Jesy, all the girls, and wants them to have whatever they need from him.

He knows he’s not quiet, cut off sounds as he comes, and Leigh-Anne and Jade have both noticed, are watching Jesy and Perrie make out as well. Zayn wants to invite them up onto the bed and when Leigh’s eyes break away from their lips, Zayn says so.

“Come on,” and then Jade’s walking over, panties but no bra, a trail of lovebites leading down her neck and across her collarbones. When she gets close enough, he presses his thumb into it, feels her hiss and realises that it’s not _her_ thing. Raising an eyebrow at Leigh-Anne, Zayn brings his fingers down to cup the small swell of her breast instead, thumb brushing over her nipple. He hears her gasp, lean into his touch more, and it takes all of his energy to spread his focus, keep a thought for the way that Jesy’s got Perrie out of her underwear, bare on the sheets and tugging fingers down to touch her hip, her thigh.

He ducks his head down, presses teasing kisses along the swell of her other breast and then laving his tongue over the nipple, giving both of her tits attention because he loves her sensitivity. Jade can’t seem to help but press into his touch, and the hand that’s not fondling her boob moves to her narrow waist, to stroke the soft skin there.

A muttered _fuck_ comes from the bed next to them, Leigh-Anne watching closeby as Zayn pushes Jade down onto the bed, holds his body up above hers as he continues to play with her tits. He feels the sheets shift as she settles herself on the pillows, knows what she’s doing because Perrie’s told him before. Told him how Leigh-Anne loves getting off by her own fingers, knowing the best ways to make herself come, the fastest ways, the most fun. Zayn wants to learn from her, how to get Leigh-Anne off, wants to be the second best at doing it, after Leigh-Anne herself, but it’s going to wait until Jade’s not writhing underneath him, body arching up for more.

He slowly moves his hand down, waits for her to stop him when she’s not comfortable but Jade doesn’t. She brings her hands down to the small of his back and further, touches the skin there and turns to face Leigh-Anne with a smile on her face.

“I’m touching a popstar’s arse,” she giggles and Zayn wishes it were less funny, wishes he couldn’t feel every laugh in the movement of her slight chest, because it makes him want this _more_ than he already does. He bites a little harder for that, her giggles turning into a gasp and he smirks against her skin.

“You can do that any day,” Leigh-Anne says. “Jesy sure does.”

At the sound of her name, Jesy breaks away from Perrie’s neck. Zayn can already see the bruise forming underneath the pale skin and he relishes the thought that he’ll see it, later, a reminder of this all.

“Be grateful for what you’re given,” is all she says before returning to attack Perrie’s decolletage with kisses. Zayn’s almost certain he sees her hands slip lower on Perrie’s arse, hears a small sound that he knows Perrie only makes when he teases the soft skin between her thighs and cunt. Jade squeezes _his_ arse then, notices that he’s not paying attention to her.

“C’mon, Zayn,” she says and he shifts to get himself more comfortable, moves down a bit so he can press kisses down her torso as his hands still fondle her tits. When he gets to the edge of her panties, he bites at the fabric, acts to tear it away with his teeth and then startles when it actually does rip, delicate lavender lace.

Jade laughs at the sound, pushes at Zayn’s head so he lifts up and she can tug down the ruined underwear. Leigh-Anne moans and Zayn spares her a glance, sees how she’s got one hand on her tit, the other already down the front of her plain cotton knickers, and Zayn can see how her fingers move.

“Can I-” Zayn starts but then she makes eye contact, as if to say, _go on_ , and he smiles a little, goes back to suck a bruise into the skin across Jade’s hipbone.

He’s never been overly enthusiastic about going down on girls, never been his favourite thing, except how into it the person can get. Perrie’s told him how much she loves her power when he’s like this, when she can take control. Zayn knows that, if she had the chance, Perrie would have him go down on her every time they’re together, knows that she loves a quick tongue and a gentle tease of teeth. He knows that, across the bed, Perrie’s directing Jesy through it right now but Zayn just wants to learn what Jade will be like and how she can move.

He does one final check with Jade, laughs a little as she fists her hand into his hair and pushes him _down_. Zayn spreads her legs, one wide hand around each of her thighs and he can hear Leigh-Anne speeding up, knows that she’s got a good view of just how wet Jade is. He wants to taste, so he does, a straight lick up the length of Jade’s cunt, stopping at her clit to suck lightly on the nerves there and she fists her hand tighter, pulling at the roots of his hair.

He can’t help it, he moans at the feeling, and the vibrations against Jade make her hips push up onto his tongue and mouth. Trying to shake off the pleasure and pain, Zayn brings himself back to eating Jade out, concentrates on her clit, the way that her cunt is swollen and red with how turned on she is. He wants to, needs to make this good for her and, he’s not going to lie, Zayn wants her to get off before Jesy manages to make Perrie come.

“It’s not a competition,” he hears Perrie say, laughing, because she knows them both so well, and Jesy laughs too, turns to giggle against the skin of Perrie’s thigh. Zayn doesn’t. He takes advantage of everyone’s distraction to suck his own fingers into his mouth, hollows his cheeks around them, then trails them down to Jade’s cunt too, following his tongue and then replacing it inside her as he presses kisses to her clit.

Zayn likes to think he’s good at fingering because he loves it himself but Jade doesn’t agree, brings her own hand down to join his, changes it up so it’s a finger of theirs each, and she’s guiding him. She presses in deep, crooks them in a way that has her palm pressed up against her clit and Zayn watches in awe as she comes, breathlessly, silently and back arching.

She doesn’t stop once she’s come though, leaves a hand down there to play with herself, a satisfied smile on her lips.

“Thought you were meant to be good,” Leigh-Anne says, breaking the moment. It doesn’t seem to have deterred her any, his lack in skills - she’s still frigging herself, fast and rough and Zayn wants to prove to her, “I am.”

“He really is,” Jade says, flopping back onto the bed. She’s fondling herself idly now, more focused on watching as Perrie fingers Jesy, the latter sat in her lap and riding her fingers. “It’s not his fault he doesn’t know my body.”

Leigh-Anne still looks sceptical and so Zayn moves himself closer to her.

“I can show you,” Zayn says, a hand on her shoulder and she slides her own down the length of his arm, wraps her fingers around his wrist and grips tight.

“Using your hands, or-” and she looks down, they both do, to where he’s hard again.

And it’s not that he’s been ignoring it, but sometimes it’s like this when he gets wound up, too absorbed in what’s going on to notice how needy his body is, rutting into the mattress or up against Perrie’s arse.

“Whatever you’d like, love,” Zayn says and Leigh-Anne fixes him with a smile, pushes at his hair until he’s mouthing over the soaked cotton of her panties.

“So good,” he hears Perrie say and Zayn knows that this, this is what he loves.


End file.
